When the Loss-Becomes Early
by Ryu Cho
Summary: Banyak hal yang bisa menjadi sebuah awal/ Baekhyun yang kehilangan Ibu dan namanya adalah awal baginya/Chanyeol yang kehilangan Istrinya adalah awal dari segalanya/ namun selalu ada kesalahan yang harus mereka akui untuk menjadi benar/Chanyeol adalah Ayah Baekhyun secara hukum, bagaimana mereka menjadikan apa yang dianggap ilusi bagi orang sekitar berubah menjadi cinta yang hebat
1. Chapter 1

When The Loss Becomes Early

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

YAOI

semua tokoh adalah pribadi nyata milik EXO-L, _but_ ide dan cerita adalah milik saya. Please, _dont push and judge, dont copy with not permission!_

Thankyu

aku mencintai kalian :*

Happy Reading Guys

—Flashback 13 tahun yang lalu—

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, menemani malam di sepanjang Value Street yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan Cafe dan Bread Bakery. Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan tampak membopong seorang perempuan seumurannya. Di tangan pria muda berbadan jangkung itu tampak berlumur darah yang juga tercetak di sepanjang dress—yang mungkin sebelumnya selutut—si perempuan.

Mereka sama-sama basah, namun sama-sama mengacuhkan gigi-gigi mereka yang sama gemeletuk karena hujan yang meskipun sudah tak lagi sederas sore tadi.

"chaaannyeool-a stop _please! I cant_.."

"Ssttt kumohon Irene-aa bertahan lah", si pemuda yang kini telah sampai di sebuah bangunan dengan pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat dengan _knop_ berbentuk kepala singa.

 _"Sir! Doctor! Sir_ Yixing! Please help _my wife_ , _sir!"_ teriak si pemuda yang masih berusaha membuka matanya yang tergenangi air hujan.

sejenak seolah tak ada harapan. tak ada jawaban atau suara pintu berderek tanda dibuka oleh si tuan rumah. namun setelah sesaat, pintu terbuka tanpa suara, seorang pria dengan mantel tidur tampak keluar, kaca matanya tampak menggantung dengan asal karena sepertinya dia terburu-buru. Mata sipitnya yang semakin sipit karena kantuk, menatap pada sosok pucat dalam bopongan si jangkung.

 _"Chanyeol? are you okay?—Go first!"_ teriak si pria setelah menyadari darah yang tak wajar.

Mereka bergegas memasuki rumah dengan furnitur sederhana. Tampak bahwa bangunan yang mereka masuki bukanlah rumah permanen, hanya sebuah rumah dinas yang difungsikan untuk tidur dan makan. Pintu ditutup dengan kasar, menggeser sebuah papan nama pada pintu yang bertuliskan—Doctor Yixing.

Semua berjalan dengan sangat cepat, bahkan rambut yang basah pun tak sempat kering. Hanya si perempuan muda yang sebelumnya hanya terbungkus mantel basah kini telah di tambah dengan mantel kering yang hangat. wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat, kini sedikit menunjukkan rona meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. nafas mereka yang memburu pun sedikit mulai tenang, _entah_ karena mereka telah di dalam ruangan yang menghangat atau karena mereka merasa lega telah menemukan sesorang yang mereka anggap bisa menolong mereka.

Tangan perempuan dan pria yang telah menggendongnya—Park Chanyeol—tampak bertaut tanpa ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan. Dalam genggaman itu tampak cincin perak putih tanpa ukiran, tersemat indah. seolah cincin itu berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat "kami adalah pasangan, jadi jangan mendekat" hanya itu saja yang bisa menjadi identitas mereka.

sunyi melanda di antara suara rintik hujan diluar yang dengan nyata terabaikan. Tak ada bunyi berarti dalam ruangan mereka, selain suara alat-alat kedokteran milik dokter berwajah asia, serta beberapa kali helaan nafas teratur dari si perempuan dalam setengah terbius.

'kumohon bertahanlah Irene... ", bisik si pria yang sudah terucap untuk kesekian kali, dengan kini mulai mengelus rambut si perempuan.

"aku menyayangimu. Sungguh...' lirih si pria ku perkenalkan sebagai Chanyeol-Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Usai malam itu, pasangan bernama Chanyeol dan Irene telah di rujuk menuju rumah sakit Saint-Roch.

 _"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. aku tak bisa menolong janin nya. Ini adalah apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menolong istrimu, ku harap kau tak terluka..",_ kata doktor Yixing malam itu yang seolah menjadi pendar dengan kata "selamat" namun menjadi tonjokan tak kasat mata dengan kalimat "janin" dan seterusnya.

Tragedi yang di alami Chanyeol tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Usai Irene sadar dari efek obat bius nya, Irene mulai meraung-raung penuh kekecewaan atas dirinya sendiri. Bahkan selama hambir 2 jam penuh Irene menyalahkan dirinya atas kehilangan bayi nya dengan Chanyeol-nya. Dalam masa itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan Irene dengan pelukan serta kecupan pada tiap wajah dan kening si perempuan. Chanyeol sangat tahu bagaimana perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu merasa hancur, bagaimanapun juga, janin itu adalah anak Chanyeol juga, tidak ada alasan untuk Chanyeol tidak merasa hancur.

dan hanya untuk hari itu, semua berakhir dengan Irene yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur. dengan Chanyeol yang masih tampak setia terduduk di samping ranjang istrinya, dengan mata sembab serta kantong mata yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol terus memberi kecupan dan usapan pada kening dan ujung kepala Irene. Beberapa kali doktor Yixing—dokter kenalan Chanyeol—terus menyarankan Chanyeol untuk menghubungi orang tua mereka di korea, namun Chanyeol hanya mengatakan,

 _"Mereka sudah mati, aku hanya memiliki Irene, begitu pula sebaliknya."_ dengan suara dingin dan serak, Chanyeol menyelesaikan debat kecilnya tentang orang tua dan mertua.

Seminggu telah berlalu usai kejadian Irene yang keguguran. Irene dan Chanyeol telah kembali ke huniannya di daerah Green Street—sebuah hunian yang tidak mewah sebaliknya sangat nyaman karena ketenangannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari Vanue Street yang berada di pinggiran kota Voila.

Dengan kembalinya mereka kerumah, tidak berarti semua baik-baik saja. Irene terus mengalami gangguan kesehatan, terus menangis di tiap malamnya, terus menjerit ketika hujan datang, akan sangat delusi jika melihat atau bahkan mendenar suara anak kecil. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Irene hampir saja membawa kabur Paul—si bayi emerald yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terpukul dengan semua ini. Air matanya sudah mengering, hingga kantong mata nya hampir tergantikan dengan bengkak karena sembab. tapi demi janji dan komitmennya terhadap diri sendiri, kesedihan bagi Chanyeol hanyalah kata dalam kamus, tidak untuk ditunjukkan atau dilakukan. Chanyeol hanya perlu menyadari bahwa dirinya bersedih, tapi tidak dengan wujudnya. dia tidak akan terisak, dia tidak akan muram. dia hanya akan menciptakan tembok tebal dalam balutan senyum yang menawan, tubuh yang sehat, dan suara yang tidak jernih seolah hari sedih itu tidak pernah ada.

Pagi ini, matahari hampir tidak terlihat, hujan tadi malam telah meninggalkan mendung dan dinginnya udara. Chanyeol hanya berharap semua berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada Irene yang menangis atau Irene yang menjerit. Chanyeol hanya mengharapkan irene yang membaik, irene yang tersenyum dan irene yang menatapnya dengan tanpa tatapan bersalah. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak pernah menyalahkan Irene atas keguguran beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa sebagai orang yang harus bertanggung jawab karena tidak mampu menjaga Irene yang sangat mencintai tari yang berimbas dengan Irene yang terjatuh dan keguguran. Jika waktu benar-benar bisa diulang bahkan dengan pembayaran kehidupanya, Chanyeol akan mengulang waktu untuk menyelamatkan kedua sumber kebahagiaanya tersebut.

Chanyeol baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Irene. Dua set bacon goreng dengan telor setengah matang tidak lupa salad sayur dengan tomat buah di atas nya. segelas susu hangat untuk Irene. Chanyeol pikir semua sudah 'sempurna' seperti yang dia harapkan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Irene telah menghilang! kamar tidur mereka yang berada di lantai dua telah kosong, tak ada suara keran dalam kamar mandi, suara Tv dalam ruang keluarga hanya menyala tanpa seorang pun di depannya, taman depan dan belakang hanya lenggang bahkan jejak mereka terinjak pun tidak. salahkah jika kini Chanyeol hanya bisa berlari kesetanan menuju depan perumahan yang bahkan dalam cuaca yang membuat malas untuk keluar rumah?

 _"Honey! Honey!_ Dimana kau! "

Chanyeol menghampiri beberapa perempuan muda dengan pakaian maid, menanyakan keberadaan perempuan dengan ciri-ciri Irine, namun nihil, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. seorang kakek bahkan tidak memahami tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kalang kabut Chanyeol yang mengatakan kata 'Irene' seperti kata 'Sirene'. hingga akhirnya seorang nenek yang sedang memegang tali anjingnya memahami tingkah Chanyeol yang berantakan. kalian tahu, insting perempuan sangat bekerja!

 _"hey young boy!_ Kupikir aku melihat perempuan itu di taman bermain—" kata seorang wanita tua kepada Chanyeol.

"Nenek Greendy! aku tidak tahu harus mmeberimu apa, tapi terima kasih!,", kata Chanyeol seraya memegang dada kirinya yang seolah berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, bukan karena dia memiliki riwayat gagal jantung dia hanya memiliki riwayat kekhawatiran belebih dan ini mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Chanyeol berlari menuju taman yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Mengacuhkan penampilannya yang kacau, bahkan dia tak sadar sedang menggunakan sandal rumah tipis untuk menyusuri jalanan luar yang sedikit basah karena hujan tadi malam.

"IRENE! _kau_... "

Penggilan Chanyeol terhenti saat dilihatnya Irene sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira 10 tahun. tak menghiraukan Irene yang juga berteriak, Chanyeol langsung merengkuh bahu Irene.

"Chanyeol sayang! "panggil Irene dengan wajah berseri yang hampir tak pernah terlihat sejak kejadian 'itu'.

" _what are you doing here, Honey? You know? I'm so scared for anything…_ ku mohon jangan begini lagi."kata Chanyeol dengan nafas tersenggal seraya merengkuh Irene tanpa menyadari sosok lebih mungil didepan Irene.

" _just say anything what you want, and I will release for you_.. huuh?", lanjut Chanyeol yang kini mulai sedikit membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Irene. mata sayu Chanyeol mulai bertemu dengan mata jernih Irene.

"Ch-chan… ", Irene membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tersenyum, hingga teringat sosok mungil didepan mereka yang tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Chanyeol.

 _"aah!_ CHAN~a!", kata Irene sedikit dengan nada manja yang biasa ia gunakan dalam keseharian di depan Chanyeol, pandangan Irene seolah memberikan kode pada yang lebih jangkung untuk menyadari sosok lain disebelah mereka.

"…dia... _uri aegi*_!' teriak Irene yang berhasil menghentikan detak jantung Chanyeol saking terkejutnya. bahkan dengan bocah yang kini sepenuhnya dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

 **bab 1**

 **the first time I meet You, and we same to loss**

PRANK!

'...dasar anak sialan! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu bukan! Pergi kau!' teriak seorang perempuan yang hanya menggunakan kutang dan bawahan minim. Rambutnya sangat berantakkan, dari mulutnya tercium vodka yang sangat menjijikan. kantung matanya yang menggelap, menunjukkan bahwa mungkin wanita itu sudah terlalu lama tidak mengurus dirinya.

PRANK!

untuk kedua kalinya perempuan itu melempar gelas vodka kecil, menambah deretan barang pecah yang tercecer dilantai ruang tamu. perempuan itu berjalan goyah menuju meja yang tak lagi rapi yang sebelumnya berfungsi sebagai meja makan keluarga. dirinya sempoyongan untuk meletakkan botol vodka di atas meja tersebut. matanya tampak menerawang sekitar tempatnya berdiri seolah mencari barng yang dia butuhkan.

"dimana kau letakkan pisau itu, sialan!, kau menyembunyikan setan kecil, HUH?" umpat perempuan itu seraya melayangkan penglihatannya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup di ujung ruangan.

"yaak setan keparat! jangan kau pikir ayahmu akan menolongmu huh? dia telah membuangmu bersamaku! jadi berikan pisau itu dan aku akan menyiksamu seperti ayahmu menyiksaku, lalu.. kita bisa mati bersama..." kata-kata itu terhenti dengan suara cegukan dari si wanita yang kini berdiri disebuah pintu yang tampak terkunci dari dalam.

tepat di dalam ruangan tempat perempuan itu berdiri, terdengar suara isakan tertahan di pojok ruangan. Seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun meringkuk dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di sudut ruangan. Matanya tak lepas dari mengamati situasi disekitarnya terutama pintu tak terkunci yang terhalang meja nakasnya. Mata sipitnya menunjukan ketakutan, kewaspadaan dan kebencian? Itulah seberkas rutinitas si bocah semenjak dirinya diwaba paksa perempuan yang mengaku sebagai ibunya-atau memang dia adalah ibunya?,

"apa yang kau lihat di dalam, bocah! Tutup matamu dan jangan bernafas, aku susah karena mu! Kau tahu itu! ", perempuan itu masih meracau, bahkan kini salah satu tanganya kembali meraih satu botol vodka yang hanya tersisa setengah botol di atas meja makan. Di tangan nya yang bebas, tampak sebuah pil tanpa merk pun yang teraih dan keduanya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan si perempuan secara bersamaan. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah busa putih bak busa detergen tampak keluar dari mulut yang sebelumnya tak berhenti mengumpat…

jam berdetik, terlalu keras, bahkan mengalahkan suara nafas si perempuan yang tidak pernah tidak mengumpat. satu alunan yang terdengar cukup aneh bagi si bocah yang kini mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci.

matanya terbelalak antara terkejut, kaget, "bahagia?"

hingga selanjutnya… sebuah mobil ambulance datang membawa si perempuan dan bocah itu untuk menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

 _"she's overdosed! I'm assuming this will happen ...",_ kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut curly sepundak yang ditangannya terpasang beberapa cincin. _  
_

beberapa wanita tua lain juga tampak berkumpul di depan flat bocah itu. Tidak semua bisikan yang ditujukan pada bocah dan perempuan pemabuk itu dapat dipahami oleh si bocah yang kini ikut serta dalam ambulan,

 _"at least this will make thats bitch stop making a fuss ...",_ kata perempuan lain yang selanjutnya mendapat anggukan setuju dari perempuan disekitarnya.

dan mereka-para wanita tua itu-masih berlanjut menyuarakan dengungan menyebalkan tentang wanita menyebalkan.

 _"Sstt... I'm so sorry for her child.."_

lalu semuanya menggelap bagi si bocah kecil, hanya menyisakan tangan-tangan asing yang membawanya menuju ambulan, membiarkan sesaat tubuh kecilnya berdampingan dengan tubuh menyedihkan milik kecil itu berjanji, hanya untuk hari ini dia akan membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam satu ranjang bersama perempuan menyedihkan yang sering memukulinya tanpa ampun

sampai kapan pun, rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk berkenalan. begitu pula bagi Baekhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu mendapat pertolongan usai menemukan Ibunya yang overdosis obat dengan vodka. kini di depannya berdiri dua orang polisi dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda.

"hey _boy_ , apakah kau kaget dengan Ibumu?", kata si yang paling tinggi diantara kedua polisi dengan berlutut, berusaha mengimbangi tinggi badannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"dimana rumah mu? ", kata si jangkung lagi, yang baekhyun pastikan bukanlah orang prancis asli, karena retina itu berwarna coklat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

Bocah itu masih saja menggeleng.

"mereka ditemukan di motel!", kata salah seorang petugas dengan berusaha berbisik namun suaranya cukup keras untuk meorder makanan di cafe saat jam makan siang.

"tidak bisakah kau sedikit pelan?", kata polisi yang 'sedikit' mengintrogasi bocah itu. _Maaf…_ lirih petugas jangkung lagi.

"apa aku bisa menemui ibuku, saja? " tanya bocah itu dengan menatap langsung pada polisi muda yang memiliki tubuh jangkung.

"tentu saja, dia sudah bisa dikunjungi", kata polisi tersebut.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, bocah itu berjalan ke arah dimana wanita yang dikenal sebagai—ibunya—berada. namun usai beberapa langkah, bocah itu berbalik kepada petugas yang beberapa menit sebelumnya terus mendesak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya menyebalkan kepadanya.

 _"Excuse me sir…"_ si bocah.

 _"It's a shabby flat where the immigrants are-not motels. I hope you know the difference... but, I'm really thank you for saving me",_ kata bocah itu seraya membungkuk.

Kedua netra petugas dengan tinggi berbeda itu seketika membulat. Terdapat rasa menggelitik didalam perut mereka yang lebih jangkung.

"Ekhemm… _what's your name boy?_ ", kata petugas jangkung yang kini berdiri.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!" jawab bocah tersebut seraya meninggalkan kedua petugas yang masing-masing memiliki persepsi bebeda.

" _menarik…",_ kata yang jangkung.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, seorang perempuan yang sebelumnya terus mengumpat tampak tak berdaya, bibirnya pucat, matanya terus terpejam satu-satunya yang tampak baik-baik saja adalah nafasnya yang masih teratur. ditangannya telah terpasang jarum indus, benar-benr wanita ini tampak seperti makhluk tak berdaya.

" _oumma_... apakah kau benar-benar _Oumma_ ku?", kata si mungil Baekhyun seraya memainkan sepatu lusuhnya yang terpasang rapi berkat suster yang sebelum nya memeriksa ibu nya.

 _"Oumma..."_

 _"Oumma_ berbahagialah dan aku akan pergi. Jangan mencariku.. aaah, Apakah kau akan mencariku?, hehehe "

 _bye…_

Bocah itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan usai mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan selama ia hidup dalam kukungan perempuan yang terus menyuruhnya memanggil 'oumma'. bahkan jika perilakukan bahkan lebih cocok disebut wanita penyihir bagi Baekhyun namun perempuan itu terus saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu.

Ada perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa ditutupi Baekhyun, karena bagaimana pun pada akhirnya dirinya terbebas dari kehidupan wanita pemabuk yang sering menjualnya sebagai pesuruh. Ini adalah mimpinya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sejak wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu membawa dirinya pergi dari rumah mewah milik ayahnya di Korea. Disamping kebahagianya tidak terlepas dari rasa khawatir dan takut. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, maka ingatlah, bocah yang mengaku bernama Byun Baekhyun ini masih berumur 10tahun. Dia memang sudah agak terbiasa dengan bahasa prancis atau inggris, tapi tidak dengan cara bertahan hidup di depan banyak orang. Yang dia pelajari selama ini hanyalah cara bertahan hidup di depan ibunya.

kaki-kaki kecilnya terus membawanya melewati koridor rumah sakit, sesekali berpapasan dengan perawat yang sibuk dengan pasien masing-masing. semerbak bau obat mengisi tiap sudut rumah sakit, menjadikan salah satu alasan baekhyun membenci gedung rumah sakit. Hingga kakinya melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, menunjukkan seorang pasien perempuan yang sedang menangis histeris, rambutnya berantakan tapi berbeda dengan ibunya yang tampak buruk, pasien dalam ruangan bahkan tampak menyedihkan sekaligus cantik secara bersamaan. Bekahyun pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang cantik sebaliknya terlihat cantik? Disamping pasien perempuan itu tampak seorang pria yang juga tampak kacau karena rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta mantel hangatnya yang lusuh. sejenak, kedua orang dalam ruangan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertarik untuk berhenti sejenak. menatap apa yang pasangan itu lakukan.

"anakku.. huhuhu" suara ratapan si perempuan.

ada perasaan parodi dalam hati baekhyun, bagaimana bisa perempuan cantik di dalam kamar rawat itu menangisi seorang anak, sedangkan dirinya menangisi seorang ibu yang tidak menginginkannya.

Baekhyun hanya sekilas manatap perempuan tersebut lalu berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Sesaat dia menangkap bagaimana punggung pria disamping si pasien perempuan yang memunggungi Baekhyun, bahu dan punggung itu terlalu lebar untuk rapuh, bahkan suara pria itu terlalu hangat untuk menangis.

 _hah… setidaknya hidupku belum berakhir… ,_ kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Hampir satu minggu berlalu dengan bocah bernama Byun Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Beberapa kali dirinya bermalam di tempat security di rumah sakit atau security di dekat pelabuhan. Untuk makan pun beberapa kali dirinya harus mendapatkan makanan dari sebuah bakery usai dirinya membantu mencuci priring atau sekedar membereskan yang bisa dia bereskan. Sungguh beruntung baginya memahami bahasa Prancis. Ingat, dirinya hanyalah bocah 10tahun, yang dia harapkan hanyalah esok ia harus hidup.

yang patut ia syukuri selama kebebasan ini adalah hujan tak pernah turun selama dalam pelariannya, sehingga dia tak terlalu terganggu dengan pakaiannya selama ini. Yang kedua, dia tak sekalipun bertemu dengan preman dan orang jahat, dan beruntungnya tiap orang percaya bahwa dirinya adalah anak kecil yang sedang menunggu jemputan orang tua, meskipun didepan pemilik kedai yang dia tempati untuk bekerja, dia akan mengaku sebagai gelandangan yang terpisah dari keluarganya.

Hingga kakinya membawa dirinya pada sebuah taman, semua ini bermula dari salah seorang pengunjung dikedai tempatnya bekerja untuk mencuci piring. Seorang anak kecil tertawa cerita usai berceloteh mengenai taman di sebuah kompleks. Disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri disebuah taman bermain yang masih sepi, mungkin karena cuaca pagi ini yang mendung. Mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuhnya, membebaskan paru-parunya untuk menghirup udara segar, meskipun sesungguhnya daerah tempatnya menggelandang tidak terhitung sebagai kota penuh polusi, tapi tetap saja, taman adalah tempat yang pas untuk mencharge ulang tenaga.

"HAHH!", Baekhyun kecil merasa lebih baek.

30menit berlalu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling sekadar menemukan pekerjaan baru, atau jika dia beruntung, dia bisa menemukan tempat singgah, sebut saja panti asuhan? Usai itu mungkin saja dia mengabdikan diri disana?

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pernah tahu dimana dia berada sesungguhnya karena sejujurnya, di negara ini, dia hanya mengetahui Paris, tempat paling bising dan panas. Di sanalah 'ibunya' bekerja dan mempekerjakannya.

"Anakku! '

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang mendekat padanya, seolah teriakan itu ditujukan untuknya. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan memeluknya. Perempuan muda yang lebih muda dari 'ibunya'. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari perempuan itu. Namun sisi lainnya merasa sangat menikmati pelukkan hangat dari perempuan muda itu.

"jihoon～aa! '

ada gurat kerutan pada dahi Baekhyun, apakah dirinya salah dengar? atau memang perempuan muda ini yang salah orang?

"jihoon~a... jangan pergi nee"

"maafkan aku aunty, tapi sungguh namaku bukan Jihoon, Baekhyun, itu namaku... ", kini baekhyun benar-banar tahu bahwa perempuan ini salah orang, mengingat tidak ada lagi anak laki-laki kecil di taman itu.

"ini _Mommy_ sayaang.. maafkan _Mommy_ karena lalai menjagamu dengan terus mengikuti keinginan _Mommy_ untuk menari dan akhirnya malah membuat mu jatuh dan menyakitimu, eoo? Maafkan _Mommy_ nee JiHoonie" perempuan itu masih saja memeluk pinggang kecil Baekhyun dengan erat. seolah dirinya benar-benar anak yang perempuan itu maksud. Baekhyun benar-benar buntu untuk menjelaskan. jika ingin menjadi anak jahat, maka Baekhyun akan memilih untuk mendorong tubuh ringkih perempuan ini lalu mengumpat terus meninggalkannya. sesimple itu, namun hatinya memilih opsi yang lain, yakni menjadi anak yang baik dengan menyelesaikan secara baik-baik. Baekhyun pikir, jika perempuan ini adalah orang gila maka pasti ada anggota keluarga yang masih menjaganya, mengingat pakaian perempuan ini merupakan pakaian layak atau bisa dikatakan 'sedikit mahal".

perempuan itu mulai menangis terisak dengan terus menyebutkan nama Jihoon, terselip pula kata Mommy dan daddy. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengelus punggung perempuan itu dengan tangan mungilnya. berharap keluarga perempuan itu cepat datang, karena hari akan semakin siang dan dirinya telah memiliki janji dengan wanita tua pemilik toko roti yang dia tempati untuk beberapa hari ini untuk bekerja dan makan.

"sssssttttt...", desis Baekhyun seperti menenangkan bayi. ini ia lakukan sembari meniru nenek tua yang mengurus cucunya yang dulu tinggal disamping apartemennya dan ibunya di paris.

perempuan itu semakin tenang, tak lagi terlalu kuat dalam merenguh pinggang ringkih bocah Baekhyun lagi. namun beberapa waktu kemudian, suara seorang laki-laki dibelakang Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"IRENE! _HO—NEY_..", lalu sosok jangkung pemilik suara husky yang baru saja mengintrupsi Baekhyun dan perempuan didepannya datang begitu saja melewati Baekhyun, tanpa permisi mulai merengkuh perempuan ynag sebelumnya tidak mau melepas pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersingkir. ada sedikit kekecewaan, namun Baekhyun berusaha menepis dengan berpikir bahwa ini kebebasan.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan hanya menggunakan sweeter tampak menarik nafas di depan baekhyun tanpa terdapat kontak mata pada keduanya. Mata pria itu hanya tertuju pada perempuan yang kini telah seutuhnya berpaling eksistensi pada pria jangkung tersebut.

"Chanyeol sayang! Dia anak kita! ", teriak perempuan itu dengan tersenyum.

"Hah?", dua suara dengan berbeda generasi mengisi alunan dalam taman. si angkung secara refleks menatap pada sosok yang secara penuh dipandang kekasihnya. sebaliknya, bocah itu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang juga sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang ada dalam otaknya ketika irisnya bertemu dengan retina coklat itu. mata seorang dewasa yang jernih, seolah lelaki jangkung itu bukanlah orang dewasa yang telah menikah. ada perasaan tenang dan polos yang terpancar pada retina itu. bagi Baekhyun, mata itu tampak sangan indah. dalam sepersekian detik, melupakan usia dan status Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan menyadari bahwa pada detik itu, dirinya telah tertawan pada retina itu, wajah itu, sosok itu, semua hal tentang pria itu.

tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa di artikan dari tatapan seorang Chanyeol pada makhluk mungil di depannya yang dipanggil Irene sebagai 'anak' mereka yang jelas-jelas telah tenang di surga.

"Irene.. dia..bukan", geleng Chanyeol yang telah mengabaikan tatapan seorang Baekhyun.

"perkenalkan, namaku Bae Ji Hoon! Aku anak dari _ahjumma_ ini." Kata Baekyun. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa jika ayahnya adalah pria ini, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Mulai detik itu tanpa terasa Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya meletakkan jiwanya pada pasangan muda itu, bukan pasangan itu, tapi pada pemilik mata yang untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar menatap pada matanya—seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _ **to becontinued...**_

terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca :*) love you all, give me a refect, with love, and smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

When The Loss Becomes Early

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

YAOI

semua tokoh adalah pribadi nyata milik EXO-L, _but_ ide dan cerita adalah milik saya. Please, _dont push and judge, dont copy with not permission!_

Thankyu

aku mencintai kalian :*

Happy Reading Guys

—2013, 5 tahun kemudian—

Hidup adalah roda yang tidak akan pernah berhenti. Dia akan terus berputar menurut pada poros nya. Tak memandang seperti apa jalan yang akan dia lalui, roda itu akan terus berputar. Melewati jalanan berpasir, berbatu atau bahkan jalanan yang tanpa diketahui akan membawa sang roda menuju pada jurang sekali-pun. Roda itu akan terus berputar. Seumpama dedaunan, roda adalah daun yang akan terus tumbuh lalu gugur. Jika musim menyuruhnya gugur, maka gugur tidak akan mengenal kata tunas, kuncup, maupun mekar, yang ingin orang tahu bahwa dia gugur bersama angin dan tidak akan kembali. Kemudian penerusnya akan tumbuh, perintah subur datang, berganti perintah gugur dan kembali pada perintah awal, begitu seterusnya. Itulah apa yang seorang Park Chanyeol istilahkan sebagai takdir dan setidaknya itulah hal terpenting yang selalu seorang Park Chanyeol pula ajarkan pada keluarga kecilnya.

Lima tahun berlalu semenjak memori tentang Chanyeol yang membawa Irene pada dokter Yixing di malam yang dingin dengan menembus hujan dan petir. Masih terasa pada Chanyeol, bagaimana aliran darah perempuan miliknya yang sempat merambat melalui tangannya yang kala itu membopong dengan sedikit kepayahan, karena hujan yang seolah benar-benar tak mau berkompromi. Kala itu di awali dengan dirinya yang mendapati Irene terjatuh dari pelatihan tari yang memang rutin perempuan itu lakukan. Badan feminim-nya membentur lantai, itulah awal rembesan darah segar berhasil mempercepat detak jantung Chanyeol namun berhasil membuat suhu tubuh Chanyeol menurun. Dalam sekali lihat, otak kerja Chanyeol berada pada titik nol!, tidak ada pemikiran untuk ambulan dan lainnya, yang dia ingat, tempat latihan istrinya berada pada jarak beberapa blok lebih dekat dengan rumah dokter Yixing—kenalan Chanyeol dari China. Otaknya benar-benar beku namun bekerja, hatinya berpacu namun udara yang terpasok tidak bisa lebih banyak. Keringat dingin muncul, namun darah segar perempuannya sedikit kembali membuat otaknya panas. Dan hujan datang mempertemukan kedua suhu yang bertentangan. Seumpama gelas, maka seharusnya Chanyeol telah pecah, namun nyatanya Chanyeol masih sehat berkat kata 'Cinta' yang terselip antara dirinya dan perempuannya.

Banyak motivator yang mengatakan 'usaha tidak menghianati hasil'. Yaa, usaha Chanyeol saat itu memang membuahkan hasil yang tidak bisa dikatakan—tidak sebanding dengan usaha Chanyeol kala itu—nyawa Irene terselamatkan, apa yang kurang dari itu? Chanyeol tidak kehilangan perempuan tercintanya. Mimpi buruk untuk kehilangan orang terkasihnya ternyata hilang dengan usaha nya kala itu. Tapi perlu kalian ingat apa kata Chanyeol, kehidupan manusia adalah roda yang berputar. Dan nyatanya roda tak selalu utuh ketika menghadapi jalan yang tak rata. Begitulah kuncup yang tumbuh dalam rahim Irene nyatanya tak terselamatkan. Kuncup itu gugur tanpa sempat memberikan tendangan selamat datang pada Chanyeol, bahkan pada Irene yang notabene nya adalah 'rumah' bagi kuncup itu. Usaha yang terbayarkan dengan keselamatan Irene namun tidak dengan calon pangeran kecilnya.

Dan hukum sebab-akibat, nyatanya tidak hanya berhenti pada satu klausa atau pun satu kalimat. Keselamatan Irene harus terbayarkan dengan kuncup yang pergi untuk selamanya, dan kuncup yang tak pernah kembali nyatanya meminta harga kesehatan mental Irene yang sempat terpuruk. Kau pikir sampai disitu? Papan domino masih bekerja, dan mungkin kesakitan Chanyeol yang tak terucap adalah ujung dari permainan sebab-akibat dengan papan domino yang disebut kehidupan.

Chanyeol masih berpegang pada kata yang disebut kehidupan, karena bagi Chanyeol, rodanya masihlah mampu dan wajib berjalan lalu apa alasan dia harus berhenti dan menyerah? Irene adalah kehidupannya, jika pun dia rapuh tapi bukan berarti dia mati dan tidak wajib diperjuangkan bukan? Beberapa hari dalam kondisi yang bagi Chanyeol adalah kondisi terendah kedua setelah memori pernikahannya, roda rapuhnya menemukan penyelamat. Setidaknya dewi fortuna melihat rodanya yang hampir hancur. Manusia mungil nan kumal yang ditemui istrinya di taman pagi itu adalah jawaban singkat yang mungkin Tuhan kirim khusus untuk roda milik dia dan istrinya.

 _"_ _...namaku Jihoon, aku adalah anak dari Ahjuma ini.." ,_

sebuah suara merdu yang mungkin hanya dimiliki malaikat. Namun bagi Chanyeol, makhluk ini mungkin saja menjadi dua hal yang tak terduga. Pertama, bisa jadi anak tersebut merupakan jelmaan malaikat dengan nama Jihoon, atau kemungkinan kedua, dia haya iblis yang berjubah malaikat. Yang pada suatu saat, iblis kecil itu akan menelan Chanyeol mentah-mentah, seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol harus akui, sebagai kepercayaannya telah tertelan pada manik _honey_ yang dimiliki si manusia mungil berusia 12 tahun.

"Jihoon-niee!, Park Yeollie! Tidak bisakah kalian, _just_ _wake up and clear your breakfast— !",_ teriak suara melengking dari ruang makan dengan meja _counter_ khas bar yang ter _cover_ bersama dapur berada tepat di samping ruang keluarga.

 _CUP_

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi tirus seorang perempuan berusia 27 tahun dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang tak lebih dari sebahu.

" _huh, you call your puppy first?_ ", jawab suara husky milik seorang pimpinan keluarga Park tampak mencibir seraya mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi terujung di meja _counter_. Iris hitamnya tampak tidak terima karena istrinya nyatanya memanggil si Bocah yang telah beranjak remaja itu lebih dulu dari pada namanya.

" _jealosly?",_ tanya si cantik yang kini meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih tampak berasap pada si pria _husky._ Irene sangat tahu, bahwa suaminya yang sangat tampan itu hanyalah bercanda, tapi apa salahnya menanggapi candaan kekanakan milik suaminya di pagi yang cerah seperti ini?

" _nope!_ Hanya saja itu ti-dak a-dil! _I'm the older here, so why not me? I'm your boyfriend if you must to know, babe..",_ kata Chanyeol seolah merajuk. Suara merdu Irene terdengar mengisi ruangan karena tawanya yang benar-benar meledak usai mendengar ocehan kecemburuan yang tidak logis dari suaminya.

 _"_ _okay fine! You are my BF, so your name to be the first before him, but you know, I like my husband's name for the first in anything, so your name just for the second, my BF.. ",_ tampak wajah Chanyeol yang tergelak tidak percaya dengan jawaban telak dari istrinya. Mereka tertawa, bersama kepulan asap kopi yang terhidang untuk mereka. Hanya mereka, selagi satu kursi masih dingin belum terduduki oleh penghuninya yang nyatanya telah siap di balik pintu kamarnya sejak setengah jam lalu, bahkan sebelum pimpinan keluarga park itu membuka kamarnya untuk turun dan mencium istrinya di balik counter.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Jihoon-a.. boleh kah Mommy masuk?", suara Irene memecahkan keheningan rumah mungil yang beberapa menit yang lalu terisi dengan suara tawa dari pasangan suami-istri.

" _yees_ , Mom", sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari dalam. Perempuan itu masuk, mengedarkan pandangannya pada jendela kamar yang telah terbuka. Pertanda bahwa penghuninya telah terbangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kenapa tak ikut sarapan di bawah, _huh_? Mommy punya menu kimchi untuk sarapanmu", kata si perempuan lembut seraya membawa tubuhnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur si remaja berambut burnet. Sedangkan si-empunya masih tergolek menikmati kasurnya yang selalu dipujinya.

" _I'm just sleepy, Mom.. I'm so sorry.._ ", kata si bocah mungil yang kini mencoba membawa raganya terduduk di depan si perempuan dewasa.

"anak Mommy tidak kuliah?"

"tak ada kelas pagi, dan semalam Jihoon baru menyelesaikan essay sedikit lebih lama, itulah kenapa Jihoon memilih tidur Mom, _I'm serious_!", kata si mungil bernama Jihoon dengan menunjukkan dua jarinya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan pada wanita yang hampir-sangat sulit untuk dibohongi.

"begitukah?, tapi sekarang anak Mommy harus makan, baru saja Daddy menanyakan Jihoon yang alpa dari meja makan", si perempuan mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan sayang.

"Benarkah? _Daddy?_ ", kata Jihoon. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tidak benar. Tapi nyatanya, perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa Baekhyun merasa kehangatan menjalar kedalam tubuh dalamnnya hanya karena mendengar tentang pria Park yang menanyakan tentang dirinya.

"Jihoon akan turun untuk bersiap, mungkin pergi ke gedung perpustakaan bukan ide yang buruk.", kata Jihon untuk menutupi rasa hangat yang bisa saja akan merambat pada wajah nya—dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi maka kehidupan indahnya dibawah atap keluarga Park, mungkin akan berakhir!

 _Flashback 13 tahun yang lalu—2008_

 ** _Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai keluarga Park, dengan si pria pimpinan keluarga—Park Chanyeol. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan normal, tidak ada satupun dari sepasang sami-istri itu yang menanyakan identitas asli dirinya. Jika itu mengenai si nyonya yang diketahui Baekhyun bernama Park Irene, maka Baekhyun amat sangat bisa memaklumi, karena sependek yang baekhyun tahu, bahwa perempuan bernama Irene sedang sakit, "tidak ingat apapun karena menginginkan anak" hanya itu penjelasan singkat yang Baekhyun buat untuk otak kanak-kanaknya. Itulah mengapa,Bbaekhyun menyamar sebagai anak dari Ahjumma Irene. Dan itu berhasil!_**

 ** _Tapi tidak dengan pria dewasa yang sempat menenggelamkan kesadran Baekhyun dengan retina gelapnya, tuan Park Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan waras dan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah anak mereka. Pemilik suara Husky yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengisi keseharian Baekhyun, pasti mengetahui siapa Baekhyun. Dirinya hanyalah bocah gelandangan yang kumal, dengan baju tak rapi dan kulit yang menghitam karena debu. Aroma yang keluar dari dirinya pun, bukanlah bedak bayi khas anak-anak, melainkan sabun cuci tangan yang biasa di sediakan di tempat cuci tangan umum. Tolong maklumi, memang dengan sabun cuci tangan itulah Baekhyun selama ini mencuci tubuhnya usai bekerja di toko bakery di sudut perempatan jalan di ujung blok dekat taman tempatnya bertemu dengan noona Irene—aah, bukan Noona, tapi Mommy._**

 ** _Di hari ketujuhnya inilah, Baekhyun 'sedikit' merasa dekat dengan Mommy barunya, tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang harus dipanggilnya Daddy. Di mata Baaekhyun, Daddy Chanyeol adalah sosok yang tanpa sadar membuat dirinya ingin tunduk, getaran dominasi adalah kekuatan tak tampak yang selalu daddy-nya itu pesonakan. Apalagi ketika mata mungilnya telah masuk dalam retina hitam milik Daddy, Baekhyun pikir tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat kembali kepada kesadaran penuhnya, tentu saja terkecuali Mommy—Irene Noona._**

 ** _Mobil telah melaju meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membuang pandangannya pada jalanan Prancis yang menakjubkan. Meskipun sudah terhitung lebih dari satu bulan Baekhyun yang menyadari atas penculikan dirinya dari Appa-nya oleh Ibunya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati negara baru nya. Ini lah untuk pertama kalinya, dengan pembayaran atas perubahan identitasnya, jangan lupakan bahwa dia membuang Byun Baekhyun dan menggantikannya dengan Park Jihoon._**

 ** _"_** ** _ingin menikmati es krim?", kata Chanyeol tanpa meninggalkan atensinya pada jalanan yang dilalui._**

 ** _Mendengar kata "es krim" nyatanya membuat si kecil Baekhyun tertarik. "apa boleh?", kata si kecil dengan mencicit. Tak ada jawaban lebih dari seorang Chanyeol._**

 ** _Baekhyun tahu, Daddy Chanyeol tidak terlalu menginginkan dirinya, sangat berbeda dengan Irene Noona yang selalu memberikan kehangatan, selalu menatap pada mata Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun memanglah keluarganya sebagai anak yang sangat diharapkan._**

 ** _Mereka tepat berhenti disebuah ice cream cafe yang memang sering Chanyeol maupun Irene lewati ketika mereka pergi ke supermarket yang lebih besar. Nyatanya pergi berbelanja bulanan dengan anak angkatnya hanya alasan sesaat bagi pria itu untuk bisa berunding dengan si kecil Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa, seorang Chanyeol yang memiliki sisi kekanakan, tidak tampak tertarik dengan lusinan es krim yang ada dihadapannya dan Bakehyun._**

 ** _Si kecil selesai dengan es krim setelah kepayahan memilih antara strawbery dan banana, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang membawa 2 scop es krim strawbery dengan wajah bersemu merah karena bahagia. Ayolah, secerdas apapu Baekhyun, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang hampir mustahil untuk mendapat se-scop es krim dengan harga gratis!_**

 ** _Sejak awal chanyeol tidak membelikan es krim untuk si kecil untuk di makan dirumah, melainkan untuk kini dirinya berhadapan berdua dengan si kecil._**

 ** _"_** ** _ekhmm...", dehem Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Bukan tanpa alasan, mencari solusi dengan seorang anak kecil, bagi Chanyeol adalah untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin tidak masalah jika Baekhyun sebagai anak kandungnya, namun ini jelas-jelas tidak demikian. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika kini dirinya merasa sebagai lelaki tua yang akan menyidang seorang anak kecil karena telah memecahkan jendela kacanya. Sungguh, chanyeol tidak bermaksud menyidang untuk mengusir dan sebagainya._**

 ** _Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Chanyeol berada pada kursi yang mengarah pada jalan raya._**

 ** _"_** ** _aku tahu paman membawa ku kesini tidak untuk memakan es krim dengan santai ", kata si kecil dengan menyendokan es krim nya ke dalam mulut kecilnya._**

 ** _Chanyeol terhenyak sejenak, sungguh—menurut chanyeol, anak kecil di depannya tidak cocok dipandang sebagai anak kecil karena tingkat kepekaannya yang besar. 'Sedikit' menakjubkan._**

 ** _"_** ** _aku tidak ingin menutupinya lagi, jadi katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?"_**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil meletakkan sendok es krim-nya, menatap ragu pada es krim yang sangat menggiurkan lalu sedikit beralih kepada mata hitam pekat milik 'daddy' nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _namaku... Byun Jihoon, tapi sejak 7 hari yang lalu, namaku adalah Park Jihoon.",_**

 ** _"_** ** _dari mana asalmu?—tidak, dimana orang tuamu?", kata Chanyeol._**

 ** _"_** ** _ak—aku tidak memiliki hal yang demikian, yang ku tahu aku dibawa oleh seseorang dari papa ku, lalu berakhir di sini?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _lalu di mana papa mu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _di sebuah tempat yang di sebut Korea? Yang kuingat, orang-orang disini menjulukiku 'korean'"._**

 ** _"_** ** _lalu dimana kau sejak sebelum dengan keluargaku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _gedung—bertingkat—toko, entahlah.. aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _kau disiksa?", kini Chanyeol sedikit mencondongkan dirinya pada Baekhyun._**

 ** _"_** ** _entahlah.. mereka hanya memarahiku, lalu—sulit kuingat."._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huuh", suara tarikan nafas Chanyeol yang memberat entah karena apa._**

 ** _"_** ** _baiklah, aku tidak bisa menerimamu lebih lama—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _why? Tapi istrimu membutuhkanku"_**

 ** _Wajah Chanyeol mulai mengeras, "apa yang kau ketahui tentang istriku?"_**

 ** _Suasana mereka yang seharusnya ramai karena berisik para pelanggan yang lain, nyatanya terasa dingin secara tiba-tiba karena kesalahan ucapan Baekhyun._**

 ** _"_** ** _ekhmm.. aku tidak paham, tapi kupikir dia menyukai anak kecil", kata Baekhyun seraya menunduk._**

 ** _"_** ** _kuperingatka kau, aku tidak akan memandangmu sebagai bocah biasa, apa lgi setelah mendengar setiap kalimat yang kau ucapakan. Kau pasti lebih dari itu", Baekhyun yang mendengar setiap ucapan Chanyeol hanya dapat tergugu. Tidak menyalahkan namun tak pula membenarkan. Dia hanya merasa takjub, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berbicara sepanjang ini dengan seseorang yang dalam masa kedepannya akan selalu ia panggil Daddy._**

 ** _"_** ** _... aku tidak bisa menentukan batas akhirnya, tapi aku pastikan bahwa semua ini akan berakhir. Meski tidak dalam waktu dekat ini", akhir dari ucapan Chanyeol yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun._**

 ** _"_** ** _ehmm.. baiklah.", jawab Baekhyun seraya mengangguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _sekali lagi kuperingatkan pada mu, nak. Aku tidak membencimu, hanya saja kupikir aku harus melindungi orang terkasihku dari siapapun yang berpeluang untuk menyakitinya", kata Chanyeol lagi seraya bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya._**

 ** _"_** ** _dad.. aaa maksudku—Ah- Ahjusshi... tidak kah kita harus mengikat janji barusan?", kata Baekhyun seraya membawa pandangannya pada yang lebih dewasa. Memberikan segenggam tangannya dengan jari kelingking—meminta untuk disambut. Mengikat janji yang untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun benar-benar bergantung. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun bukanlah malaikat yang dapat bangkit dari satu keterpurukan dengan sangat mudah. Dia hanyalah bocah kecil yang mencoba menjelma menjadi dewasa dalam waktu yang singkat. Sialnya, untuk semua konsep itu, Baekhyun memerlukan satu tangan untuk bisa ia genggam. Dia butuh acuan pasti yang menjadikan alasan dia harus bertahan. Dan melalui hatinya yang masih bocah itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa jantung kecilnya telah bergetar dengan halusnya atas tatapan mata orang dewasa itu—Park Chanyeol._**

45 menit adalah waktu yang hampir dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menuju _Sorbonne University_ tempatnya kini menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Bukan dengan otak penuh teori yang menemaninya, melainkan ingatan masalalu tentang dirinya dan pria Park adalah satu-satuya yang membuat sadar bahwa dirinya telah sampai di gedung kampusnya.

 _Ting!_

Pesan masuk dalam handphonenya. Mengindahkan suara pesan masuk tersebut, Baekhyun terus mengayuh sepedahnya melewati taman depan gedung utama, menuju gedung sayap kanan untuk menemukan parkir arena untuk tunggangannya. Tepat disebuah lahan parkir dengan tiap _bike stand_ yang teruntuk lima sepedah, terpisah diantara pot bungan besar. Baekhyun menghentikan tunggangannya. Memasangnya pada _bike stand_ dan mengunci rodanya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju gedung yang berseberangan _bike stand_ yang dia tempati, tepat sebuah gedung perpustakaan utama milik kampusnya. Disepanjang jalan dengan pagar bunga, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membuka pesan di _handphone_ nya.

From : Mommy

 _Babby Jihoonniee~~ bisakah nanti sepulang kau dari kampus, langsung kau temani dady?, mommy harus pergi kerumah nenek gammy. Rajutan mommy hampir selesai huhuhu T_T_

Sebuah pesan dari Irene Noona nyatanya sangat menyita perhatian Baekhyun. Wanita yang sangat lembut, pikir Baekhyun menggambarkan perempuan yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, dan dipanggilnya sebagai _Mommy._

From : me

 _Sure, Jihoon tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk Mommy bukan? Apakah syal untukku juga akan selesai?_

Kebaikan Irene Noona lah yang berimbas pada keberuntungan Baekhyun. Jika saja saat _itu,_ Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan malaikan yang bernama Irene, apakah mungkin Baekhyun dapat hidup hingga kini?

 _Ting!_

From : Mommy

 _Percayakan pada Mommy, semua selesai pada waktunya. Ingat! Tetap bersama Daddy selama Mommy pergi! Hehe I Love You, Baby Jihoooniieee~~~_

Pergi? Entahlah, Baekhyun benar-benar membenci kata pergi yang tidak terpasang dengan kata-kata lain. Seolah kata pergi adalah pengucapan tersedih yang pernah dia dengar. Dulu Ibu kandungnya sering meneriakkan kata kata 'pergi' pada dirinya, seorang polisi yang ditemuinya saat ibu kandungnya meninggal pun menggunakan kata _pergi_ untuk mendefinisikan kepergian Ibunya untuk selamanya, bahkan Park Chanyeol mengatakan kata _pergi_ yang bermakna bahwa dirinya tidak diterima dalam keluarga Park. Bukankah kata _pergi_ hampir selalu berkonotasi dengan hal-hal yang menyedihkan?

 _Ting_!

From : George

 _Ji! Kau ingat Natalie? presentasi projectnya sangat lancar! Bahkan dia CAMLAUDE! Jam delapan dia mengadakan pesta di cafe biasa. Dan kau harus tahu siapa tamu spesialnya! SIR EDWARD! Ku harap kau datang! Tidak—kau benar-benar harus datang!_

Satu kernyitan menghampiri pelipis Bakehyun. George adalah temannya di jurusan Psikologi, dan Natalie adalah salah satu temannya di tahun yang sama, merupakan perempuan cantik yang menjadi bintang karena kecantikan dan kecerdasannya. Point utamanya adalah _profesor edward,_ seorang profesor yang berasalah dari korea, seorang profesor muda yang juga akan menjadi salah satu juri dalam presentasi proyek akhirnya nanti. Sebenarnya akan sangat menguntungkan bagi dirinya, namun Baekhyun sangat ingat bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting jika dibandingkan dengan selembar hasil kelulusan, yakni Park Chanyeol!

To: george

 _Serius? Benar-benar bintang yang besar! Tapi aku tidak bisa janji, akan kuusahakan._

Jika tidak ada alasan atas nama Park Chanyeol—daddy nya, Baekhyun tidak akan bodoh untuk menolak ajakan George. Tapi kembali pada frase manis yang selalu disenandungkan Baekhyun dalam tiap rutinitasnya, _mata gelap seorang Park Chanyeol adalah gravitasi terkuat. Tanpanya, keseimbangan alam adalah omong kosong. Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu dari benda luar yang akan terus berputar di sekeliling pusatnya, dan terus akan kembali pada pemilik gravitasi terkuat—Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya, menyimpannya kembali pada tas selempangnya. Melangkahkan kembali langkahnya menuju gedung perpustakaan utama, berniat menyelsaikan secepat mungkin proyek akhirnya. Bukan untuk segera lulus, tapi bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dengan hanya berdua adalah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk didapatkan setiap waktu _bukan?_

 **bab 1**

 **The Word 'Goes", is the same that make us Lose**

 _Korea, 2008. Flashback 3 tahun, sebelum Baekhyun berada di Prancis.._

 _Suasanua menjadi sangat gelap. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang dapat menjadi penerang. Semua sudut terasa lembab, lantai yang dingin tanpa air, udara lembab yang mungkin masuk melalui kipas di atas ujung ruangan. Beberapa seprai yang menggantung dari tampat tidur terasa mengenai kulit sikut ku dan itu pun terasa sangat basah, bahkan tercium anyir yang sangat aneh. Dinginnya lantai mengusikku untuk meraba seprai menuju kasur namun semuanya berakhir saat kulitku merasakan cairan kental yang menjijikan meskipun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi sungguh ini berlendir sepetrti lendir siput, dan aromanya... membuat ku mual._

 _Aku beringsut kembali menuju lantai yang dingin. Mencoba menggeser tubuhku menuju arah yang tidak kupahami, tapi kupikir seharusnya aku bisa menemukan pintu atau dindidng. Namun sialnya, tanganku hanya menemukan sebuah bahan karet yang juga berlendir, tidak jauh dari itu aku menemukan botol berbau busuk yang menyengat._

 _Aku ingin berteriak namun tenggorokanku terasa serak, aku ingat sekali, sebelum aku berada dalam ruangan yang tidak kukenali ini, aku berada di rumah, bersama Ayah dan Ibuku. Hingga seorang pria lain datang, dan mereka bertiga saling membentak dan bertengkar. Aku ingat bagaimana aku memeluk kaki Ayahku, namun Ibuku menarikku untuk menjauh dari pria berkaca mata itu. Ibuku terus menarikku, sebentar dari itu aku masih sempat menengok pada Ayahku, namun yang kulihat, Ayahku sudah jatuh terjerembab, dengan cairan merah yang sempat merembes pada dahinya._

 _Aku menangis dan memanggil namanya. Namun pria lain dengan wajah seram itu menutup atensiku pada Ayahku, langsung membopongku masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu semua gelap. Dan berakhirlah aku disini._

 _Sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekat, tidak ada perasaan baik yang menghampiri, sebaliknya firasat buruk benar-benar menguasaiku. Aaah... aku merindukan dobby, boneka goblin yang dibelikan Ayah untukku. Aku merindukan Ayah, dan secangkir coklat. Belum sempat bayanganku akan semua hal yag kurindukan, pintu itu terbuka, sebuah lampu ruangan sedikit menyorot pada ruangan yang ku tempati, sosok pria tampak melongok, lalu sebentar kemudian dia menutup lagi pintu itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara..._

 _"_ _Jane, Ini tidak akan berhasil. "Green Hill" hanya membutuhkan anak perempuan, bukan laki-laki cantik. Bawa dia ketika sudah matang, dan dia akan berguna"_

 _"_ _ciiih!, maksudmu kau menyuruhku untuk menghidupinya?", suara Ibuku tampak kerasa namun putus asa, "omong kosong!", lanjut nya._

 _Selanjuntya aku tidak bisa memahami percakapan mereka, karena tercampur oleh suara dentingan gelas dengan beberapa benda yang tidak aku ketahui. Juga beberapa pekikan yang membuatku mual tanpa aku sadari menjadi suara yang akan selalu aku dengar hingga perutku mual di kemudian hari._

 _Entah sejak kapan aku tertidur, namun bisa kurasakan sinar matahari sedikit mengusik kegelapan dalam kamar yang sempat kurasakan. Lantai marmer yang sebelumnya sangat dingin, kini hanya dingin. Samar-samar bisa kulihat bahwa kamar ini bukanlah kamarku atau pun kamar Ayah dan Ibuku. Semua yang berada dikamar ini ternyata sangat kacau. Banyak barang tercecer, botol, pakaian, sepatu, bahkan beberapa kaos kaki tampak tercecer. Belum sempat aku terbangun secara menyeluruh pintu yang sebelumnya menunjukkan wajah seorang lelaki kini terbuka oleh—Ibuku._

 _"_ _Oumm.." kalimatku terpotong dengan Ibuku yang mendekat pada ku. Aku tersenyum, namuan wajah Ibuku tampak mengerikan. Beberapa lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata Ibuku, rambut panjangnya yang tergurai tampak berantakan, kancingnya tak sepenuhnya terpasang, jika kalian tahu makna dari kata 'berantakan' maka kalian akan tahu gambaran Ibuku ini._

 _Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah apa yang tdak pernah ku duga. Tangan lentiknya menjabak rambutku. Aku merintih dan terkejut. Bahkan beberapa bulir air mataku hampir menetes dari ujung mataku._

 _"_ _dasar tidak berguna! Kau!"_

 _Aku menjerit frustasi. Ini bukan tentang rambutku yang sakit, tapi lebih dari itu aku merasa takut untuk mati di tangan wanita ini. Entahlah.. bahkan dengan hanya melihat mata perempuan ini aku merasa takut._

 _Tanpa sadar aku terus menjerit._

 _"_ _BERHENTI .. LEPAPSKAN.. BAEKHYUN MINTA MAAF! OUMMA! AAARRRGHHTTT..."_

" **JIHOON**!"

Suara husky yang selalu kukenali bahkan jika dengan menutup mata—Park Chanyeol, _lagi-lagi_ menyelamatkanku dari mimpi _sialan_ yang semakin sering datang padaku. Pandanganku telah kembali fokus pada mesin kasir di depanku. Satu orang perempuan dewasa tampak terkejut melihatku-seorang pelanggan.

" _I'm so sorry, he is my son, sepertinya dia baru saja tertidur",_ ucap Chanyeol seraya membungkuk. _Aah_.. aku mengingat, menjelang sore tadi, usai aku bertemu dengan profesor Edward, aku menemui pria Park ini di kedai bakery milik-nya. Beberapa menit aku berhasil membantu pria Park ini untuk melayani pelanggan, menguasai meja kasir, dan menyajikan kue dan minuman. Melihat udara segar disekitar sungai Seine nyatanya membuatku tertidur, dan berakhir dengan mimpi yang membawa kenyataan pada tahun sebelum aku menjadi keluarga Park.

"mau minum?", tawar pria Park dengan bola mata gelapnya yang menatapku, menunggu jawabanku.

" _hot dark choco, please...",_ kataku yang hampir selalu sama di setiap pertanyaan pria itu tentang penawaran minuman padaku. Bukan karena aku benar-benar menyukai Dark Choco yang pahit, tapi mungkin karena aku yang merindukan _Ayah-_ ku.

 _Hot Dark Choco_ di padukan dengan ayah, adalah apa yang berada dalam mimpi. Dan _hot Dark Choco_ dipadukan dengan pria Park adalah masa kini yang sedikit menyesakkan. Aku menyesap minuman hangat yang selalu kusebutkan di depan pria ini, meresapi bagaimana manis dan pahitnya, sungguh pertemuan rasa yang yang selal membuatku tertarik pada kalimat, "siapa diriku kini?".

"Irene yang menyuruhmu kesini?", pria Park itu bertanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, karena mulutku yang masih dipenuhi dengan Dark Choco.

"lain kali, kau tak perlu kesini, aku tahu kau sibuk dan mungkin juga merasa tidak nyaman denganku..", kata pria Park yang kini akan memasukkan adonan kedalam open.

"ti-tidak, Mom—maksudku Irene Noona, tidak merepotkanku, dan aku suka dengan sungai di depan, seperti... sedikit melegakan bisa menikmatinya.", kataku terbata. Selama lima tahun aku hidup ditengah keluarga kecil Park ini, membuatku harus membiasakan diri untuk menyamankan perasaan dua orang tertua dalam keluarga. Pertama, Park Chanyeol, di depannya aku benar-benar menjadi bocah Ji hoon, yang berasal dari luar, bukan anak kandung. Itulah kenapa, aku memanggilnya Ahjussi, dan memanggil Istrinya dengan Irene Noona. Lain raja, lain pula ratunya. Di depan Irene Noona, aku akan menjadi anak mereka, memanggil Mommy dan Daddy, jika secuil aku salah melafalkan, maka akibatnya Irene Noona akan benar-benar bersedih untuk waktu yang lama. Dulu sekali di masa awal aku menjalaninya, tanpa sengaja aku memanggil Irene Noona dengan sebutan _Ahjumma,_ akibatnya Irene Noona tidak mau makan hampir selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Dan ini berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol kelabakan seraya mendelik pada ku. Itulah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku merasa takut, mata gelap gravitasiku membenciku.

Malam telah datang, lampu kemerlip di depan kedai pun sudah mulai di nyalakan, menandakan malam benar-benar telah menggantikan siang. Beberapa turis masih terus keluar masuk kedai bakery milik pria Park. Namun apa yang membuat Chanyeol gelisah adalah Irene yang belum pulang dari kelas merajutnya.

" _Ahjussi_.. apakah perlu aku menjemput Irene Noona?"

"tidak, jangan, bagaimana jika kalian saling keselip karena tidak melewati jalan yang sama, tunggu saja.."

Meskipun Pria Park berkata dengan sangat halus di depanku, namun sejujurnya aku sangat tahu bahwa dia benar-benar gelisah. Jam telah menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh malam, tapi Irene Noona masih juga belum pulang. Bahkan perahu terakhir yang membawa turis di sekitar sungai Seine pun telah pergi meninggalkan dermaga.

" _Ahjussi_...", kataku ingin menutupi rasa kalut yang entah sejak kapan muncul. Irene Noona memang sangat menyukai kelas merajutnya bersama beberapa perempuan di sekitar rumah bersama nenek Gammy, selarut apapun Irene Noona pulang, tapi tidak dengan sepuluh denting pada jam klasik yang dipasang diujung ruangan.

"Aku akan menghubungi nenek Gammy, bereskan beberapa kursi di luar mungkin saja aku harus menjeputnya nanti", pria Park itu melakukan sambungan dengan seorang perempuan yang telah dekat dengan kami sejak perpindahan kami keperemuahan di sekitar sungai Seine.

"aku mencari Irine, istri saya.."

"..."

"heh?"

"..."

"baiklah terima kasih...", sambungan terputus.

"bagaiman _Ahjussi_?"

"Irene sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu.."

"lalu?"

"kita tunggu sa.."

 _Kriiing.._

" _Ahj_.."

"Irene! ..."

Mendengar Pria Park itu menyebutkan nama Ibu angkatku, sedikit –banyak membuat rasa lega dalam diriku. Tidak bisa aku berbohong, bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu, otakku dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang dapat terjadi, aku tidak berdoa, aku hanya menakutkan hal buruk yang benar-benar tidak aku inginkan. Namun nyatanya senyum legaku hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari lima menit. Ketegangan kembali menguasaiku, bersamaan denga retinaku yang menangkap visual pria Park yang limpung dari posisi berdirinya, _handphone_ nya meluncur kelantai. Tatapan gravitasi menghilang, tergantikan dengan ruang kehampaan yang hampir mirip dengan tatapannya lima tahun yang lalu, di taman, karena kesedihan dan kehilangan.

" _Ahjussi_!"

"..."

Suara barintone pria Park mengisi seluruh kedai, diikuti isakan dan tangisannya. Nama Irene adalah kata pertama yang muncul dari bibir yang kini bergetar kaku menahan isakan yang terus tak mau berhenti. Otakku kosong, bahkan ini lebih terasa pekat dibandingkan dengan ketika berita Ibu kandungku yang meninggal. Tapi yang sama adalah, bau udara yang terasa tidak nyaman. Sama-sama tersa dingin, dan membuat kering diujung kerongkongan. Seolah terasa sakit tapi tak berobat. Iya, ini adalah aroma ketika seseorang pergi—untuk tidak kembali.

Aku menghampiri pria park yang terduduk dengan air mata yang telah berderai. Ini adalah tangisan keras pertama yang aku lihat dari seorang pria Park Chanyeol. Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil ponsel itu, meletakan pada telingaku, takut jikalau ada informasi penting yang dilupakan pria Park ini, seperti kata april mop mungkin?

" _Ha..halo?",_ suaraku terasa serak.

"anda dengan keluarga pasien? Saya harap anda segera kerumah sakit, untuk menjemput jenasah", suara pria dewasa yang terasumsikan sebaai dokter di seberang sana.

"de..dengan rumah sakit apa?"

" _Dieu-hosital"._

 _Deg_

Rumah sakit? Jenasah? Keluarga? Tiga kata yang tergabung menjadi kesedihan. Tanganku merangkul tubuh besar yang masih terdengar suara tangisnya. Kedai benar-benar terasa sunyi dan dingin untuk malam ini. bahkan suara bel kapal pesiar di tengah sungai pun tidak terdengar seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, atau ini hanya karena telingaku yang benar-benar menutup karena hanya tertuju pada tangisan pria park di sebelahku?

Tanganku yang masih berlabuh pada pundak si pria park pun nyatanya bergetar dengan seluruh emosi yang luruh. Bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Kata pergi benar-benar kata terkutuk. Sebelum ayahku tertembak, aku ingat sekali satu kata dari bibir nya dengan sunyi, " _ayah pergi.."._ aku pun ingat ketika ibu kandungku mati karena overdosis _,_ dia mengatakan... " _pergi kau sialan!",_ nyatanya dia benar-benar pergi. Dan Irene Noona? Bukankah dia juga menulis pesan tentang Baekhyun yang harus bersama dengan pria Park selama Irene Noona _pergi?._ Sialan! Bukankah seharusnya kata pergi benar-benar terlebelkan sebagai kata terkutuk?, umpatku seraya menyentuh bahu lebar Chanyeol, mengusapnya dengan sangat pelan. Teramat takut jika sentuhanku bisa meruntuhkan bahu kokoh yang kini tampak sangat ringkih karena suara tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Malam terus larut, suara gemerincing gantungan di atas pintu nyatanya seperti suara Irene Noona yang mendayu, mengingatkan bahwa Noona menunggu kami. Menunggu ku, dan suaminya yang juga kucintai.

 _"_ _Ahjussi.. mari menjemput Irene Noona..."._

~TBC~

Well Done!

Halo semua~~ sebenarnya aku udah nulis ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu (?). tapi gak berani publish. Kurang _sreg_ aja. Entah alur cerita, bahasa, dan SEMUANYA. Tapi kupikir, yaudahlahyaa... hanya segini kemampuanku T_T

BTW, sebenernya membingungkan _gak_ _sih_ , ketika aku membuat dialog dengan penyebutan Jihoon, tapi atas nama Baekhyun?, semisal, "namaku Jihoon", kata Baekhyun?

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saran juseyoooo~~

Untuk semua review, like, dan follow nyaa, TERIMA KASIH, _huhuhuhuhu_

Please... review juseyoooo...untuk huruf kapitalnya, aku benar-benar sudah berusaha ditempat dan kesempatan yang benar *deep bow*. Semoga tidak salah hahaha

Once again, KHAMSAHAMNIDA!~~~~~~


End file.
